


[Podfic of] Bake Until Golden

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater





	[Podfic of] Bake Until Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bake Until Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318543) by [sendthewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendthewolves/pseuds/sendthewolves). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Bake%20Until%20Golden.mp3) (3.5 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 7:36

**Streaming:**   



End file.
